Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów II
by Akivaria
Summary: ... Bo co za dużo, to niezdrowo :3 RoyxEd, shonenai


**Title:** Zemsta jest rozkoszą bogów II  
**Author:** Aki  
**Rating:** PG :3 Tak myślę XD;  
**Warnings:**... Musiałam XD Inaczej przyjaciółka, która stwierdziła, że ten ficzek podobał jej się najbardziej by mnie pociachała XD Shonen-ai, jak zwykle, plus dedykacja dla Keti, która pogoniła mnie do pisania :3 Ach, jeśli nie znasz części pierwszej, to lepiej zerknij na pierwszą stronę tematu - tam ją znajdziesz :3 Bez beta-edycji, więc prawdopodobnie słabizna XD; Ale ponieważ dawno nic nie umieszczałam, postuję :3  
**Parings:** RoyxEd 

Życie jest piękne, stwierdził Havoc, przeglądając notes z numerami telefonów należący do Mustanga i co chwila spisując coś na kartce papieru.

Zajmowało mu to wystarczająco dużo czasu, by Roy zdążył już zastanowić się, po kiego diabła zaciągnął się do wojska.

"Poruczniku... 'Margaret T.' to ta blondynka ze spożywczaka na rogu?", mruknął wesoło podporucznik, skrobiąc piórem po papierze. Mustang uznał za bardzo stosowne nie odpowiadać, zaciskając zęby i wpatrując się w punkt tuż na poziomie sufitu.

Byle jak najdalej od stojącego przed biurkiem, zaskoczonego Edwarda Elrica. Inteligentny, błyskawicznie zapamiętujący formuły alchemiczne Stalowy Alchemik za nic nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Roy dzielił się z Havocem swoimi numerami telefonów. _W szczególności_ numerami pięknych kobiet. I miał bardzo głupią nadzieję, że parka wojskowych nie zamierzała ustanowić żadnego trójkąta, kwadratu, tudzież innej figury geometrycznej w najbliższej przyszłości.

Nim Stalowy Alchemik zdążył skomentować całą sytuację, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się - i jedno spojrzenie na twarz Hawkeye stojącej w progu wystarczyło, aby Edward Elric uwierzył w sprawiedliwość na świecie. "_Dokumenty_, pułkowniku", mruknęła lodowatym tonem, a młodzieniec nie bez zachwytu dostrzegł, że spojrzenie Mustanga natychmiast powędrowało do jej pasa z bronią. _Oh yes_, są w życiu takie chwile, dla których warto zwlec się z łóżka.

Gdzieś w tle Havoc błysnął upapierośnionym uśmiechem, kartkując kolejne strony notatnika. Riza położyła na biurku jeszcze jedną partię dokumentów. Edward oparł się o ścianę, wparując się tymi _cudownymi_ bursztynowymi oczyma wprost w pułkownika, nonszalancko poprawiając kosmyki niesfornych włosów.

Roy natychmiast skierował wzrok na piękne, doskonale wykonane okno, zastanawiając się, jak rozkosznie byłoby wyskoczyć przezeń i wycałować ziemię.

Roy Mustang, Płomienny Alchemik, nie był typem okazującym strach. Były rzeczy - i pewne _osoby_ - których nienawidził. Był przykładnym obywatelem, solidnym... W _miarę_ solidnym wojskowym, znanym w okolicy gentelmentem, troskliwym facetem i... 

... I za jakie grzechy musiał sobie upodobać właśnie tego konkretnego, ślicznego, perfekcyjnie zbudowanego, choć kurduplowatego alchemika?

"Poruczniku Mustang, a cóż to za wpatrywanie się w naszego drogiego podopiecznego, hmm?", mruknął wesoło podporucznik, zapalajac kolejnego papierosa. Edward podniósł głowę znad papierów, napotykając wzrok Roya.

...A przede wszystkim, jakie były dane osobowe tego bałwana, który przydzielił go do jednego zespołu z Jeanem Havocem?

Cały problem tkwił w tym, że Edward _nie wiedział,_ Havoc wiedział i nie omieszkał tej wiedzy wykorzystać. A Roy cierpiał. Och, jakże on _cierpiał._ "Przesadzasz, Havoc", syknął, próbując spojrzeć za okno, ale kolejne "K-HYM" ze strony Rizy sprawiło, że wrócił do dokumentów. "Gdybym przesadzał, wszędzie byłoby pełno ziemi, kwiatków i doniczek", zanucił wesoło, mrugając do Edwarda, który podniósł pytająco brew. Seksowną, złotą brew.

W następnym wcieleniu Roy chciał być amebą. Bezpłciowość to w końcu całkiem przydatna rzecz.

Mustang z ciężkim sercem powrócił do dokumentów, a Havoc przewrócił kartki w notatniku. _Głośno._ Pięść Mustanga zacisnęła się mocniej na piórze, ale przypomniał sobie, że po minionym tygodniu to jedno z ostatnich i poluzował chwyt.

"A ta Janet W.? Podobała ci się, pułkowniku?", niemal wymruczał z zadowoleniem Havoc, skrobiąc kolejne cyferki na kartce. Roy łypnął na niego złowrogo - wiedział, że dalsze ignorowanie podporucznika przyciągnie w końcu uwagę Stalowego Alchemika. A tego - jak rysy swojej pięknej twarzy kochał - nie chciał. "Jak cholera", odparł w końcu, starając się, żeby odpowiedź brzmiała naturalnie i wyluzowanie. Havoc wyszczerzył zęby. "To miło, że nazywasz Edwarda cholerą".

Oczy Elrica i Rizy natychmiast spoczęły na Mustangu.

Roy naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, jak wygląda jego dzisiejszy horoskop.

Kolejny szelest kartek i Mustang mógł prawie _poczuć_, jak uśmiech Havoca rozszerza się do niebezpiecznego poziomu. "Roy", mruknął śpiewnym głosem, bębniąc palcami o blat biurka, "Tak jakoś właśnie zaczęło mnie zastanawiać, dlaczego obok adresu Edwarda w Centrali narysowałeś takie ładne wzorki...", zanucił, wpatrując się z nieukrywaną rozkoszą na czyste przerażenie wypisane na twarzy Mustanga. Głowa wspomnianego młodzieńca błyskawicznie podniosła się znad papierów. 

"Jakie wzorki?", mruknął, taranując Roya spojrzeniem. "Nie ma żadnych wzorków!", syknął pułkownik, wbijając mentalne sztylety między zęby wyszczerzonego Havoca. "Co-za-_wzorki?_", powtórzył Edward, literując każdy wyraz. "Takie, żeby było mi łatwo zapamiętać, gdzie mam dostarczać ewentualne rozkazy", Roy syknął w końcu, czując na karku spojrzenie porucznik Hawkeye i wzrok Edwarda wycelowany między oczy. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze do wczoraj stwierdzenie "Między młotem a kowadłem" mnie bawiło, pomyślał Roy, czując kropelki potu spływające po czole. "Przecież ja i tak przychodzę po rozkazy bezpośrednio!", warknął Edward, wymachując papierami.

No tak. O tym Roy nie pomyślał.

"Powineneś się cieszyć, że cię w ogóle zapisałem!", krzyknął, czując narastającą w nim paranoię. "Równie dobrze mógłbym cię pominąć i...", nim Mustang zdołał dokończyć, Edward wbił mu się w słowo. "Czy to miało sugerować, że jestem tak MAŁY, że łatwo mnie ominąć?", ryknął, a Mustang zaczął na poważnie rozważać nawrócenie się. Podporucznik upuścił pióro na blat biurka, a jego uśmiech powiększył się _jeszcze_ bardziej.

"Ja przynajmniej wciąż rosnę," Edward rzucił papierami o ziemię, a Havoc z trudem stłumił śmiech, "... za to tobie w _pewnych aspektach_ już nic nie pomoże!", mruknął, zaciskając pięści, a podporucznik wybuchnął śmiechem, zyskując zdegustowane spojrzenie Rizy. "Poza tym, co to w ogóle jest,", syknął Edward, nakręcając się coraz bardziej, "... szlaczki, wzorki, śpiewanie pod prysznicem", Roy mrugnął, wpatrując się w młodzieńca, podczas gdy Havoc bardzo starał się nie wypluć płuc w nagłym napadzie śmiechu. "... masz zwyczaje jak jakaś baba, a nie facet!", zakończył, wycelowując oskarżająco palec w pułkownika. Mustang zamrugał ponownie, nie spuszczając oczu z sylwetki młodszego alchemika.

"... pewne aspekty? Śpiewanie pod prysznicem? A z czego to wnioskujesz?", zapytał Roy najbardziej neutralnym tonem, na jaki było go stać. Czerwona ze złości twarz Edwarda pobladła nieco, by po chwili przybrać kolor najczystszego karmazynu. Co dziwne, zdawał się być teraz _jeszcze_ mniejszy niż zazwyczaj. Havoc śmał się dalej, a pojedyncze łezki radości napłynęły już do jego oczu. "A...", zaczął Stalowy Alchemik, czerwieniejąc, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze bardziej. "Ja... No... Tego...".

Roy powstał powoli z fotela, nie spuszczając wzroku z Edwarda. "Bo ja... Ja... Ja muszę już chyba iść...", wyjąkał młodszy alchemik, _bardzo_ starając się nie patrzeć na Mustanga, "Zapomniałem naoliwić Ala i w ogóle...", mruknął, cofając się ostrożnie w stronę drzwi. Riza wytrzeszczyła oczy na trójkę mężczyzn, podczas gdy Havoc śmiał się dalej, patrząc, jak na twarzy Roya stopniowo pojawia się uśmiech. Ta cała sytuacja była komiczna, stwierdził, Edward zachowujący się jak pułkownik i... Zaraz. Jak pułkownik?

Havoc natychmiast przestał się śmiać, spoglądając na starszego Elrica. Jeśli Ed... Tak jak Roy... To Roy... Nie ma już problemu z ukrywaniem...? 

Spojrzenie Havoca natychmiast powędrowało na zawieszony na ścianie plan ewakuacji z budynku.

"Havoc...", rzucił Mustang śpiewnie, kierując drapieżne spojrzenie z Edwarda na podporucznika. Elric, wciąż czerwony niczym jego własny płaszcz, przestał się cofać, natrafiwszy na ścianę i jęknął cicho, obserwując wymianę spojrzeń między wojskowymi. "Havoc...", powtórzył Roy, odsuwając od siebie krzesło, "Co powiesz na małą _randkę_ po pracy? Całkowicie _odmienną_ od tych, do których _przywykłeś?_", syknął, zamykając swój notes tuż przed nosem podporucznika. Riza zamrugała, przypatrując się bezradnie całej styuacji, a niedopałek papierosa opuścił w końcu wargi Havoca, gdy jego szczęka opadła na ziemię. Na twarzy Mustanga pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, gdy jego spojrzenie powróciło do Edwarda.

Bóg jednak _istnieje._

Cała trójka wojskowych jak na komendę obróciła się w stronę drzwi, które otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem, odsłaniając Sheskę z naręczem dokumentów. Dziewczyna omiotła wzrokiem całą sytuację - czerwonego Edwarda w kącie pokoju, Havoca modlącego się przy biurku oraz uśmiechniętego Mustanga z dzikim błyskiem w oku. Zamrugała dwukrotnie, kierując spojrzenie na Rizę, ale nim zdążyła cokolwiek skomentować, Elric niemal ją potrącił, wybiegając przez drzwi. Zaraz po nim, ślizgając się na rozsypanych dokumentach, umknął Havoc. Oczy Sheski otworzyły się szeroko, gdy Mustang spokojnym krokiem podszedł do niej, obrócił się w stronę Rizy, mrucząc "Mam pewną _palącą_ sprawę do załatwienia" i wyszedł.

Na sali zapadła cisza.

Riza wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, stwierdzając, że plama nad obrazem furhera mogłaby przypominać mapkę Afryki, gdyby tylko lekko przechylić ją w lewo.

Sheska rozglądnęła się niepewnie po pomieszczeniu, szukając jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia dla wzroku, ale głos porucznik Hawkeye wyrwał ją z zadumy. "Sheska?" 

"Tak?"

Riza ścisnęła mocniej trzymane dokumenty, wciąż wpatrując się w martwy punkt przed sobą. W końcu skierowała spojrzenie na byłą bibliotekarkę, wzdychając głęboko.

"Śpieszmy się kochać facetów... Tak szybko głupieją."


End file.
